


【授翻赛哈】Sink Your Ghost in a Man

by idilco, loveHal, Salmonellagogo



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveHal/pseuds/loveHal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: 他是这样的恨他。





	【授翻赛哈】Sink Your Ghost in a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @idilco for let me translate this work! 作者原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647115

Sink Your Ghost in a Man 

 

在事后看来，哈尔忽视并越过了那么多的危险信号。他是如此渴望最终能有所归属，能够被人理解，以至于在某一天当塞尼斯托吻向他的时候他也吻了回去。在一次艰苦的任务之后，在公共浴室里，塞尼斯托把他抵到了墙壁上。他用两根手指去打开哈尔，这是个不愉快的过程，甚至说是痛苦的。但是即便如此，哈尔的大脑中可能已经就有了两根交叉的电线，而塞尼斯托让他在短时间内就开始求饶。  
塞尼斯托抓住了他的性器，用力之大甚至让哈尔想掉下眼泪。当塞尼斯托进入他体内时哈尔确信浴室外面的每个人都能听见他的叫喊。然而他却停不下来，他甚至不在乎那股疼痛。塞尼斯托亲吻着他的后颈和肩膀，手上炙热的温度仿佛在哈尔皮肤上留下烙印。哈尔的手指扒住浴室的瓷砖，因为一波又一波的快感而浑身颤抖。  
他们做爱留下的痕迹在他身上明晃晃地存在了几周。  
在那之后他们的关系发生了微妙的变化。塞尼斯托依旧是他的导师，但哈尔会和他做爱。这在军团的指挥链中是不可想象的，但这是哈尔所需要的。  
在他们的这段肉体关系中是没有爱的。一想到他要像和卡萝约会一样和塞尼斯托约会就让哈尔有些呼吸困难。不过他还是个傻瓜，特别是当他和塞尼斯托有了一场粗暴的性爱，在事后塞尼斯托会抱住他，亲吻他，用他的手指去梳理哈尔的头发。这会让他觉得天底下没有比这更美好的事情了。  
他是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，一次又一次地重蹈覆辙。  
今天，他又成了一个傻瓜。  
他们在一个宇宙尽头无人居住的行星上的一个洞穴里。战斗带来的破坏和碎块全都成了背景板。  
塞尼斯托除去他的衣物就像是在做对他来说世界上最简单的事情一样。哈尔的绿灯制服在灯戒能量用完后就消失的无影无踪，他的身上只剩下他的地球服饰。哈尔最恨塞尼斯托不紧不慢地剥掉他的飞行员夹克，并小心翼翼地把它放到洞穴的地上，仿佛不舍得损坏它一样的过程。  
然后他的衬衫和牛仔裤也被脱了下来，他背后的石头地板冰冷而坚硬。他身体前端充血通红的性器对着塞尼斯托依旧被黄色制服包裹住的挺立起来的熟悉的性器。哈尔敢打赌今天他将是唯一一个不着寸缕的人。  
黄色的造物奇异地沿着他的身体往上滑动，停下来轻柔地裹住哈尔屁股戳弄着他屁股的一侧。黄色造物的最终目的地是哈尔的脖子。它紧贴地包裹住哈尔的脖颈，哈尔直到这是塞尼斯托去表达他可以随时杀掉哈尔但他选择不去杀他的方式。  
哈尔对着塞尼斯托的脸笑了起来，他的性器不可掩饰地变得更硬了。除了挺起臀部拉扯住塞尼斯托的头发紧跟着递给他一个恶毒的亲吻他还能怎么办呢？  
他非常恨塞尼斯托。在他加深这个亲吻的时候哈尔在心里重复着这句话。


End file.
